battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dragon's Teeth: An American DLC?
Although this is pretty early to start this topic as we all know that the fourth Battlefield 4 DLC, Dragon's Teeth, won't be coming out until this summer, I am guessing that this might be an American DLC after watching this YouTube video, but let me start off to describe my thesis. According to this wiki's short description on Dragon's Teeth, the last sentence does state "that its maps take place in war-torn cities locked down by the People's Liberation Army". In the video, Lupus states that these cities might be American cities, like New York. After watching this video, I thought about it and the theory could be possible since there is already a Chinese DLC (China Rising) and there are 3 original Battlefield 4 multiplayer maps — Dawnbreaker, Flood Zone, and Siege of Shanghai — that are Chinese cities that have all-out urban warfare, after all who wouldn't crave for levolutions in the United States. Anyway, the story behind this DLC could possibly be that the Chinese launched a (retaliatory?) massive invasion on the United States, attacking the Eastern or Western United States, possibly even attacking both areas opening up a two front war for the US and the Chinese locking many of these cities down to prevent the U.S. from retaking them. The Americans, however, respond to this invasion by launching a counter-offensive against the Chinese and trying to liberate them and drive the Chinese out of North America. Discussion :Might be a remake of (or influenced by) Battlefield 2: Armored Fury. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :What an interesting perspective. It makes perfect sense: why would the PLA lock down their own cities where they already had a presence? I imagine a west coast invasion of the United States, including major western cities, and possibly Alaska and Hawaii (along with the waters of the Pacific coast for naval-based maps). 02:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Possible maps: Hawaiian Assault - PLAN carriers have been spotted off the west coast of the Hawaiian Islands. US military units prepare for a naval skirmish in the waters of the Pacific. Operation Tianshi - Chinese forces have reached the city of Los Angeles and are quickly mobilizing armored units to lock down the city from US military control. Operation Midnight Sun - Chinese military units have made landfall on the North American continent, securing the Alaskan port of Valdez and the oil that flows in from the pipeline. US reinforcements have arrived and are prepared to regain control of Valdez's valuable oil. Xiyatu Strike - The 15th Airborne Corps of the PLA have landed in the outskirts of Seattle, hoping to gain a foothold in the Pacific Northwest. US Force Recon Marines have been sent in to eliminate the threat. BF4 DT Mainland.png|Mainland invasion. BF4 DT Alaska.png|Alaskan invasion. BF4 DT Hawaii.png|Hawaiian invasion. : 05:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd actually be really interested in a Seattle map. Here are some "concept images" of what I think such a map might look like: Seattle.jpg Seattle aerial.jpg Seattle marina.jpg 15:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Nice, based on those images, here's a closeup of Xiyatu Strike: Xiyatu Strike Map.png|Xiyatu Strike Map. Xiyatu Strike Satellite.png|Satellite view of Xiyatu Strike. : 18:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::And two months later, we turned out to be right! :D 01:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC)